Void
by Iruka Lover
Summary: Iruka was recently killed on a mission and many mourn his death, but a certain jounin doesn't really care. He never knew the man, so why did he feel a deep sorrow and emptiness in his heart? Registered the wrong character. Fixed now! R&R please.:3


**A/N: **Um… Both an attempt to get a chance of love, and to amuse my readers while they wait… =S  
>Um… Yeah… I have nothing to say except I am sorry. Here's a story! =D I'm so tired… Oh yeah, and sorta' rough and sorta' unbeatead. *Rodrigo laughs manically at the angst*<p>

**Warnings: **ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST! I also must say there are spoilers past volume 46 or so of the manga, but before volume 55. It's also kinda' sorta' AU-ish, except not really because we don't know what is happening to Iruka in this time-span. Soooo yeah. It is, but it isn't. Hope you'll like it. =3

**Disclaimer:** *siiiiiiigh*

**PICTURE DISCLAIMER: **_THIS IMAGE IS NOT MINE! I SIMPLY FOUND IT ON GOOGLE AND LOVED IT! If this offends or angers the creator of this picture, I FULLY apologize. I have not found who created this picture, so credits to the author(s?) for making an amazing picture. I apologize if this angers you._

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

The blood-stained grass swayed in the breeze of the after-math of a battle. A chuunin leaned heavily against a tree, breathing hard and clutching his stomach loosely.

'_This Is it huh?... I hope Naruto-kun could forgive me. It was supposed to be a simple delivery… But at least I was able to send a messenger and keep them away from the scroll…'_ The chuunin thought to himself as he gazed around the sun-dappled meadow. He couldn't help but remember this place was similar to when he graduated Naruto. He felt pretty bad in a sort of humorous way. He wandered how Shikamaru was going to handle a permanent substitution position, and who was going to clean out his apartment. He then remembered a certain picture of the old Team Seven and sighed realizing he should've talked to their sensei. He just didn't realize he wouldn't have any chances left after this mission.

'_Hm… my stomach wound doesn't hurt anymore. Of course it wouldn't have mattered if I wasn't wounded… I used everything I could ever have and do to keep this mission from getting compromised. I knew I shouldn't have taken such a high ranking mission out of the gate, yet… It felt right.' _He sighs and stares at the beautiful scene of the meadow. The sunlight reflected around the trees perfectly and only accentuated the nearby pond. Iruka let out a humorous snort.

'_Perfect time to ambush someone…'_ he thought as he gazed at his bottle tossed aside on the grass. He then sighed wondering what Tsunade and the brats were going to do without him. He realized it didn't matter though. Just like talking to his senior, -Kakashi- wouldn't matter.

'_It would've been nice to get to know you. Naruto always talked highly of you… Aw well, I'll just take a nap now and see if I will get the chance to talk to you later…'_ Iruka knew he wouldn't wake up from his nap, but he found that it was easier to accept as going to sleep. He was getting very sleepy anyway. A deep exhaustion running as far as his soul encumbered him.

'_I'm sorry everyone… I just couldn't let them have that scroll…'_ he then closed his eyes and drifted away as the bird chirps and shifting of grasses guided him. He fell asleep peacefully using the tree as his own support.

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

Konoha was a former shadow of itself. Kakashi couldn't understand it. How could one chuunin affect so many people? The hokage was said to be drinking heavily and the Academy was simply in shambles. Without the star teacher there it was a completely different place.

'_I don't understand… he was just a teacher…'_ Kakashi thought.

He heard the news when he came back from his latest mission. Except that he more-so saw it, rather than heard it. The atmosphere of the village was similar to when Pein destroyed Konoha. It surprised Kakashi greatly and he couldn't begin to fathom how one simple chuunin teacher could affect the village in such a way.

'_All you ever did was assign missions and teach brats…'_ that was as far as his knowledge of the man went though, and he realized it was probably inaccurate. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

As he entered the mission room he found it exuded a sense of quiet mourning and sorrow and he found he didn't like it one bit. Of course, he just walked on by not caring for the world much now. He had to keep the coming chance of war to a minimum.

But as he fished out his sloppy report and gave it to some unknown young man he realized it was wrong. This was Iruka's role in his life. He couldn't be replaced, and yet…

"Thank you for your hard work."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes coldly at the man and simply turned around and left, uncaring what people thought of him.

'_You aren't supposed to say that to me…'_ was Kakashi's only thought as he knew his report would never be accepted like that by Iruka.

Kakashi then wandered home, passing by Ichiraku and seeing only Naruto eating by himself apparently unaware of just where Iruka was. But he knew if Naruto found out before his "S-class mission" it'd ruin close to everything the hokage was planning.

Kakashi then remembered the time he saved Iruka from Pein. He was just doing his job at that point, but Naruto would have thanked him profusely. The kid was insufferable in that way and Kakashi smiled a bit fondly at the thought. He wondered how Naruto would take such news though, and soon frowned in worry.

As he continued walking he passed by the academy. The fact Iruka wasn't there waving good bye to children threw Kakashi off. He actually had to check the time at this point just to be sure it was the right time for the kids to get out.

He then realized Iruka not being in the town was simply _wrong_.

'_You were the only constant in my life…'_ Kakashi was surprised at the realization but shrugged it off knowing it didn't matter. He never had constants so Iruka was not any different. But why did he feel emptier than usual? His day was no longer good and he couldn't figure out why. Iruka shouldn't have anything to do with how his day went.

He sighed but continued to his home.

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

He was dead. Kakashi knew it, but the hokage saying that he was dead produced a strange reaction from him.

'_No more of that constant warm smile ever again, no more handing my reports in to him, and no fiery yelling from the man either. His body was found and burned to prevent information leaks and any research performed by the most undesirable of people. I did hear that Orochimaru was back… yet I can't be sure.'_

Kakashi sighed for some reason feeling the absence of Iruka, and manner of disposal of Iruka's body was simply _wrong_.

His walks became troubling as he felt incredibly empty every time he passed by or was reminded of what Iruka did. He found he strongly hated that replacement of a young man too, which was irrational and made no sense to the jounin.

As Kakashi walked to the mission room he found that he felt nothing anymore except maybe anger. And he realized it was because of the absence of Iruka. He couldn't deny it any longer. He felt different ever since Iruka disappeared, and he hated it. The man meant nothing to him, so why did he feel so angry at Iruka's death?

'_All ninja die… but why do I feel different now that you're gone Iruka-san?...'_

The jounin sighs as he walks by the ramen stand from the mission room, knowing Iruka should have been there.

He felt empty now, and he couldn't fathom why as he stared at a stool that should have held a warm smile.

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

**A/N: **Yup… that's it. Nice and short. In case you are wondering, it was set between the time Naruto left to the Turtle Island and the Gokage summit meet. I don't really love this one-shot, but I think it's okay. Think I made it sad enough? :3? CC is welcome on this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed! Oh yes, and Perplexed ch. 9 should be out by this weekend! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait.

Hope you enjoyed! Ciao!

Rodrigo: *snickers content*

Author: Gotta' love angst whore-ish bunnies…

*gunfire heard*

~I.L.


End file.
